A Love Story
by glitterx3
Summary: Nalex! or Nelena! deception, love, jealousy, hate, sex, lies, and everything in between.
1. The Sighting

Chapter 1

**The sighting. **

I do not own the people in this story.

OK mom im coming said alex russo

I cannot believe my parents are moving form NY, the sub shop does fine here so why should they move it to California. Alex thought.

Alex was packing in a hurry because she had waiting until the last minute. She did not want to believe that she was leaving all her friends. Especially Harper.

Alex I don't want you to go said Harper as she was almost in tears.

More than anything though Justin should be sad because he's leaving his love behind said Harper

Miranda? Said alex

No! Me harper said crying

Alex Justin and max got in the car to head to the airport. When they got to the airport alex was looking at magazines for the flight.

Alex picked up a magazine and said. Wow, connect three is so full of themselves!

I mean Shane is better now after camp rock but those other two.

Ugh I just cant stand them.

After they landed in Cali and got off the plane they went to get there rental car.

OMG they said as they pulled up to there new California home.

This is why you wouldn't show the pictures to us mom it's a mansion said max.

When they got out of the car the three siblings ran into the house to pick there rooms.

Justin got the attic

Max got the smallest room and Alex picked the 2nd biggest room with a humongous window. It let in all the sun of the day. There was another big window directly across from hers in the other house but the shades were closed.

Justin came into her room.

Ok Alex this is definitely not as bad as we planned.

Yea I guess not.

Justin left.

Then all of the sudden the curtains of the other house opened just a little bit.

She couldn't see much. All she saw was a figure that looked to be in his teen years with curly hair she thought maybe.

She didn't think much of it.

She went down stirs to see what was for dinner on their first night in Cali.


	2. The Swim

Chapter 2

**The Swim.**

After dinner Alex went up to her room to put her bathing suit on to go swimming in there new amazing infinity pool.

As she was getting changed she turned around to face the window and saw the figure in the window disappear quickly as though he was watching her change.

Alex ran down stairs and across the lawn to the neighbors house which was bigger han theirs but not by much. She knocked on the door furiously. Soon she could feel the presence of another on the other side of the door. She knew it wasnt his parents because their cars were gone. Alex got tired of waiting and started to walk away but the door opened and from behind her back she yelled "who do you think you are….. and she turned around and almost fainted. It was Nate from Connect 3.

Im Nate I think? Said nate

Alex got up the courage to talk.

Why were you watching me change?

What in the heavens are you talking about nate said with a smirk.

I knew you were a jerk she said as she turned away but an arm caught her shoulder and tuned her back around.

I'm so sorry hi I'm Nate gray and I wasn't watching you change. I saw a light on so I looked out my window and there you were so I closed the curtain I never ment to see you.

Although what I saw was not bad.

Just joking I didn't see anything

You were still turned around.

Oh I'm sorry for barging over here then. Wow do I feel like an idiot. Alex said as she blushed.

No don't Im sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.

Thank you and im so sorry how can I make it up to you. Said alex

Well actually I was about to go for a swim would you like to come with me? Said alex very nervously.

ABSOLUTLEY let me just get my suit. Said Nate very anxiously, almost like he hadn't been invited anywhere recently.

In almost no time he was down stairs ready to swim.

Alex looked over his toned 8 pack and his very tone muscular arms and almost fainted at the fact she was about to go swimming with Nate Gray.

They got to the pool and Alex took her clothing off that she had on top of her zebra bikini.

Automatically Nate jumped right in the pool.

Come in ! said Nate

No its cold said Alex

Get in this pool right now said Nate

Ok fine said alex

I will catch you jump into my arms said nate.

Finally Alex jumped in screaming afraid of the cold water.

But when she landed the cold water wasn't even a factor to her chills.

She was in Nate's toned muscular arms and for a moment there eyes connected and they moved in closer to each other. Then nate kisses her bottom lip first and moved back to look at her face then he leans in and kisses her more passionately.

Then Nate whispers to her "your beautiful" and they continue kissing.

Then they see lights coming into the Gray driveway and Nate lean back and says I got to go, my parents are home but I promise we will do this again tomorrow.

Are your promises for real?

He leans in and kisses her more passionately than ever before and says "you tell me" smiles and runs home.


	3. Swarmed

Chapter 3

Swarmed

In the morning Alex woke up with excitement because Nate had promised her.

She got ready and put her usual on.

Black skinny jeans and a band shirt harper had gotten her once not knowing it was a band shirt because it had a pineapple on it.

All the sudden there was a knock on the door and alex took her time to get it because she didn't want to give nate the wrong impression.

When she got to the door she took a deep breath and opened it

Nate was standing there in his skinny jeans, tee shirt, and wayfarers.

He looked so good.

He leaned in and kissed her.

Ready? Nate said

Where are we going? Selena asked

It's a surprise said Nate and he took her hand and led her to his black SUV across the lawn in his driveway.

When the SUV stopped alex stepped out of the car and almost cried.

There was a picnic set up for them in a park on a blanket.

They sat down at the picnic and it was wonderful….until all of the sudden paparazzi swarmed them and they had to run into the SUV with some help from Big Rob.

Im so sorry Alex said nate

No its ok that's your life and I will get used to it … I promise. Said Alex

Alex looked away a little unsure.

To make it up to you I wanna take you somewhere tonight.

Where?

I can't tell you but it's really fancy so dress up.

Um ok said alex


	4. Loved

Chapter 4

**loved**

Uhh which one should I wear said Alex talking to herself.

Heyyy Justin! She yelled

Yeah Alex he said coming into her room.

What dress should I wear tonight?

There was a small gold sequence one and a red long one.

Umm well where are you going? Said justin

I don't know yet he wont tell me!

That's why I need your help

What would you rather Miranda wear?

Uhhhh Miranda's a Goth so I don't think she would wear any of those…..

But if she did I would go with the gold one. The red one is to formal but the gold one is both formal and cocktail.

Ummm justin? Why do u know that?

Uhhhh I got to go bye said Justin as he ran away.

That boy is so strange said Alex as the picked up the gold dress and put it on.

Finally when she got ready she had on a little gold dress with gold heels and her hair in a bun with pieces in the front hanging down.

Omg you look beautiful said Nate standing in Alex's door way

Omg you scared me how did you get in?

Justin let me in.

Ohh and thank you.

So do you

Nate was wearing a white teeshirt with a black jacket on top with black skinny jeans.

So uhh lets go nate said

He took her arm and led her down the stairs to the limo in her driveway. She was in shock.

They got in the limo and nate was sitting really close to her and he leaned in and kissed her.

Then the limo stopped after about 10 minutes.

Ok so I am taking you to the Pop Star Premier party Disney Channel.

Wait what …. Said alex

Immediately Nate opened the door of the limo and they were on a red carpet. He got out of the limo and put his arm out for her.

She could barely see because there were so many flashing light and people were asking her question like "are you too a couple" "what is your name" she was a little over whelmed but excited.

I could get used to this Alex whispered to him jokingly.

After a while on the red carpet alex got used to it and started to pose with nate. Everyone was yelling that they were the cutest couple ever. And out of the blue Nate leaned in and kiss her right there on the red carpet. She knew it would be in evey magazine tomorrow but she didn't care.. When they walked into the party they saw most of the Disney channel stars.

Omg this is soo freaking awesome said ale

Nate laughed and said wow your such a dork.

He held her hand and led her through the party.

OMGODDD Alex heard from behind her . She turned around and saw Mitchie Torez her best friend from when they were kids. She was Shane Gray's guest. They were dating from camp rock.

She ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

Hey Mitchie said nick

Wait are you guys dating?? Mitchie said

Umm said Nate and Alex at the same time and they looked at each other and laughed.

Yep Alex is my girlfriend said Nate

Alex almost died inside because she was NATE GRAYS GIRLFRIEND!!

Would you like to dance? Nate said with a fake English accent as he put his hand out to her.

Ofcourse I would love to dance she said back in an accent.

They went out on the dance floor and started to dance. And then someone tapped Nate on the shoulder.

It was Hannah!

Nate what do you think you're doing she said.

She is so gorgeous how can i compete with that Alex thought. She was wearing a black dress with fringe on it a little shorter than Alex's dress and dark musty makeup that looked so good.

What are you talking about we have been over for like 2 months nat said angrily.

Yea and you think that makes you allowed to date someone else now.

Who the hell is this girl anyway……omg she has a purity ring on too…. Did you tell her how you broke your promise? Haha

Hannah will you just shut up nate said.

Omg you didn't tell her well now she knows. After this I don't think she will stay with you. Ha-ha I'll be waiting at my house after the party when this girl leaves you. She strokes Nate's face and walk away.

Alex I can explain Nate said turning around to her.

No its ok you loved her said alex

Keyword is loveddddd said nate with a smile

Alex laughed.


	5. Promise

Chapter 5

**Promise**

Alex looked around the party and saw shane and mitchie making out and Hannah dancing like a slut.

They both laughed again.

Hey lets go swimming said nate

mY parents aren't home said alex

perfect said nate with a smirk they both laughed

Then nate took her hand and they ran through the crowd at to the limo.

While they were in the limo Nate couldn't take his hands off her.

Alex was happy but a little unsure and she get glancing at there purity rings.

Alex I really have to tell you something said nate staring at her.

What is it?

Well I have wanted to tell you all day but I didn't know how and now I'm just going to come out and say it.

What are you talking about?

I love you Alex Rusoo said nate.

Alex was speechless.

Then she got up the courage to talk and replied

I love you too Nate Gray.

I love everything about you said nate

I love your hair and your beautiful face.

I love your style and I love your mind.

Nate leaned in and kissed her

He leaned back and said I want to make a promise to you.

I want to promise that I will marry you Alex Russo.

One day your name will be Alex Gray. He emphasized the word will.

Alex started to tear up.

Are you ok he said to Alex as he wiped away the tear on her face.

No im happy. She said with a little laugh.

The car stopped and no one was home at Alex's house.

Nate ran over to his house to get his swim suit on and ran back over where he found Alex sitting on the side of the pool with her feet in. He sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

He got up and said to Alex as he was running over to the diving board "watch this"

He flipped into the water and Alex clapped and laughed after he landed.

Hey you got me wet said alex.

Sorry hun, come in the water.

She jumped in and he held her in his arms and they started to kiss.

Then Nat put Alex on the side of the pool and he got up and sat next to her. He leaned over this time when he kissed her and she slowly laid her back on the ground and he put his hand on her stomach.

He moved from kissing her lips to kissing her neck.

She cringed.

She felt his soaking wet 8 pack on top of her.

She put her hand through his wet curly hair.

I made a promise to you so I am not breaking my promise to god. He whispered in her ear.

I know she said back.

They walked upstairs kissing and they went into Alex's room and fell onto her bed.

Alex was below him and he started to until her bathing suit in the back and then on the top.

He kissed her lips then moved down to her stomach when he looked up and saw his curtains opened with the light on and he looked closer. He saw Hannah and Shane on her bed.

Holy Shit he said as he sat up

What's wrong Alex said

Look in my room he said.

She saw them too.

They ran over to the house and barged into the room. Hannah was on top of Shane but Shane was not responsive he was tied to the side of the bad and his mouth was taped shut and he had no clothes on.

What are you doing Shane yelled at Hannah.

Omg Shane are you ok.

Alex take Hannah out of her and ill meet you down there.

Ha-ha speaking of down there .

She was looking at his swim trunks and he was hard. He covered himself and went to go help joe.

How did this happen dude.

I was sleeping in your bed because its more comfortable than mine and she came in because I think she thought I was you and she tied my arms and taped my mouth while I was sleeping. I woke up to her sitting next to me naked.

Wtf man you pick the weirdest girl to date shane said to nate

I have to go find Mitchie he said and ran out of the room scared.

Wtf is wrong with you Hannah!

Well I thought I was you at first but then I saw it was shane and well I just wanted to have sex so umm yea I just did.

Leave and never come back here or ill call the police.

Uhh whatever bye.

She said leaving

That girl is freakin crazy Alex said looking at Nate like she didn't believe what just happened.

Wait umm did you and her ever …

Do that ??

Hell no! We just had sex before one of my concerts when she was there.

She usually never came though.

I'm guessing she wasn't crazy then. Right?

Nope she was pretty normal. Fame just really really….really haha got to her head.

Oh I get it.

Truthfully before I met you I thought that you and your brothers were really self conceited.

Really? Why?

Umm I really don't know lol

Well what do you think of me now? Nat asked

I think you are the most caring wonderful…hottest guy lo live ever met. And the only guy I will ever love.

They both sat down on Nate's Bed. He kissed her more passionately then ever before!

She cringed again. He let a smile through while they were kissing. They laid back onto the bed and Nate said to Alex are you sure?

Yes I'm prepared to give myself to you she said

Nate leaned over to his bed side drawer and pulled out a square piece of plastic.

He has these y does he have them? Alex thought

Does he do this all the time? what if I'm bad at it?

Why would a guy have condoms in his bedside drawer if he didn't use them all the time??

But then when Nate kissed her all her thoughts were gone and it happened.


	6. Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend

Chapter 6

**Diamonds Are a Girls Bestfriend**

Alex woke up to the sun shining through the window.

She looked to her left and saw Nate sleeping peacefully.

She didn't regret anything she did the previous night.

She was going to marry this boy .

Ring!!

Nate's cell phone started to ring so she picked it up fast before he heard it and woke up.

It was a text message.

From Hannah !

_Natey, we are still on for tonight right?_

_btw are you till with that little prude alex girl?_

_Call me hun _

_Byee 333_

Alex was furious.

She got up slowly put on some of Nate's clothes, grabbed her bathing suit and ran home.

About 10 minutes after she got home and took a shower the door bell rang.

She knew it was him.

She walked to the door and opened it up.

Hey hun why didn't you wake me?

Oh because its my fault Hannah didn't wake you up

Check your text messages. And Alex slammed the door.

Nicks P.O.V.

What text message?

He read the text message and almost died.

They had plans from when we were dating. Tonight was the premier party for a new Disney Channel Movie.

He wasn't going to go with her.

Alex open the door!

I can explain.

That's so cliché but come on I really can

Alex opened the door and said You have 30 seconds

Starting now !

OK well she's crazy and we had plans from before we broke up and she thought I would still go with her but I only want to hangout with you tonight.

Wow don't I feel like an idiot now… wow this happens a lot when I'm with you ha-ha.

I realize you have a past but it just hurts to know you were with someone else at one point.

But I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you he said.

Alex was tearing up at this point.

I want to take you somewhere he said

Where?

It's a surprise said Nate

It's always a surprise with you she said sarcastically. They laughed.

The SUV stopped and before they got out he took off th tie he was wearing and started to tie it around her head.

What are you doing? She said

You'll see he said quietly

He helped her out of the car and walked her with his hand on her hips.

They walked into a building and he took off the blind fold.

They were in a dark room and you could see anything

Then suddenly the light turned on and they were in a Tiffanys

What is this Nate?

You have to pick out your promise ring from me.

Are you serious…

Of course I am.

Omg I love you so much she leans in and kissed him quickly before running off into the store to pick out her ring.

Alex's P.O.V.

OMFG this is the greatest thing ever!

Nate Gray is buying me a promise ring ! omfg

Oooo can I try on that one please??

Omg its so pretty Nate

Well that's it!

Thank do much I love you more than the world!


	7. Awkward

Chapter 7

**Awkward**

On the way home from the jewelry store they switched from the SUV to the limo.

Nate was all over alex.

Then Nate reached into his pocket and grabbed that same square piece of plastic from the night before.

Wait did you bring that with you?

Uhh yea why?

Well did you plan this all just you could have sex with me?

No I just love you and I was being u know.. Prepared.

Well I'm glad that you are but like do you think I'm going to have sex with you all the time?

Well um only if you want to.

Well I do but I mean…

Look at your hand Alex ...that ring is a promise from me to you that I will love you forever.

Don't think that all I want is sex… please dont think that.

Uhh I can't take this anymore and she grabbed him and started to unzip his pants she asked her again if she was sure and she said yes, He took off his shirt and started to unzip her pants. He was already hard, he undid her bra strap and took off her shirt.

Her moved from her lips down her body she moaned which made him even harder

He liked that because he liked the feeling of him being able to pleasure her and make her happy.

Afterward they were snuggling up to each other in the limo.

When they got out of the limo at his house they went inside to watch a movie.

They walked into the door and saw Mitchie and Shane on the coach having sex.

Quickly Mitchie jumped up with her clothes to hide her and ran to the bathroom.

Oh shit sorry man said Nate as he grabbed Alex by the hips and they started to run upstairs looking the other way.

OMG I never thought Mitchie would have sex she's such a goody goody said Alex.

Were you guys really bestfriends?? Said nate

OMFG HARPER yelled Alex

Harp what? Said Nate

Shes my best friend form NY and I haven't called her once while I was here! Said alex in panic

That's not good said nate jokingly

Its not funny. Because I was so rapped up in you I haven't even thought about her.

I have to call her right now.

Let me borrow your cellphone.

_**Harper?**_

_**Alex is that you?**_

_**Omg yes I haven't had a chance to call you yet!**_

_**Whos phone are calling from?**_

Um Nate will you excuse me for a second im have to talk to her privately im going into the bathroom.

Uhh ok? Said Nate

_**Harper? She said in a slight whisper**_

_**Yes alex ? why are whispering?**_

_**OMFG IM DATING NATE GRAY AND THIS IS HIS PHONE AND WERE GETTING MARRIED alex yelled**_

_**Wait what?**_

_**It's a really long story but we are dating !**_

_**Where when how why??**_

_**He's my neighbor and I'm kind of in love !**_

_**IN LOVEE ! are you serious?**_

_**Yes its amazing**_

_**Wait did you do what I think you did?**_

_**Umm yea but he gave me a ring and promised to marry me**_

_**Omg im soo jealous.**_

__

_**I have been starring at my shrine of Justin for 3 weeks missing him dearly.**_

_**Uhh ok Harper well I'm going to have to call you back later.**_

_**Love you bye**_

_**Love you Alex**_

_**Call me later !**_

Alex came out of the bathroom and Nate was standing right outside of it.

Uhh did you just hear me?

Every word and he leaned in and kissed her.

Guess what Alex said in a rush?

What?

My birthday is in 2 days?

2 DAYS! Said Nate

Yep and you better get me a good present boyfriend.

Of course I will girlfriend.


	8. Birthday

Chapter 8

**Birthday!**

Good Morning Love said Nate to wake up Alex.

What where am I Alex said as she was waking up.

Nate laughed

He was sitting on the edge of her bed with breakfast on a tray that had a vase on it with a red rose in it.

Do you know what today is? Said Nate

My birthday said Alex in her squeaky little morning voice.

Nate laughed while saying "I love your voice in the morning"

Aw you made me pancakes she said to him as she sat up and kissed him.

Yes with my own to hands and let me tell you it was hard work!

Alex laughed and took a bite of her breakfast.

Oh so what did you get me?

It's a surprise said Nate.

Another surprise she said!

I am full of surprises he said as he laughed.

Eat your breakfast get ready and don't come down stairs until 9:00. Ok?

Ok I won't.

Alex ate and got ready.

By the time she was ready it was 8:55

This is the longest 5 minutes of my life she said yelling!

When it was exactly 9:00 she ran out the door and down the stairs.

When she got at the bottom of the stairs she looked up and Harper was standing in the middle of the living room next to Nate.

HARPER!

OMG when how where why! Ah!!

Nate called me yesterday and flew me in.

She got up to Alex's ear and whispered "in his private jet"

Ah!!

They hugged for about 5 minutes and then she went over and hugged Nate kissed him and thanked him.

OMG Harper we have so much to catch up on!

I know right. Said Harper

Well papaya is the new fruit that's "in"

Umm well that's interesting.

Oh well have you told him?

Told him what?

I don't know maybe that you're a wizard!

No shhhh I will tell him when it's the right time.

Why isn't now the right time?

I don't know because its not!

Believe me when I found out I wasn't that surprised said Harper.

What you fainted and you woke up on my kitchen floor!

Oh yeah…

Exactly, I really love him and what if he finds out and doesn't love me anymore.

If he really loved you he wouldn't do that Alex.

Wow Harper thank you

No problem that's what best friends are for.

So you promise you won't mention it!

Ill will tell him when I'm ready.

I promise Alex.

Thank you Harper.

That's what best friends are for.

So um…. How did you meet him!?

Well I thought he was a pervert and watching me change, but It turned out he wasn't.

Wait...What said Harper confused.

Never mind. Ha-ha

Well however you did meet, I'm glad you did because you're so cute together!

Thanks Harper.


	9. Secret Unfolded

Chapter 9

**Secret Unfolded**

Allleeexxxx

Allleeexxxx

What is that thought Alex?

She heard it again and it was Nate calling her through his window.

She went over to the window.

Hey Alex meet me outside… I want you so bad right now.

Alex laughed and snuck downstairs.

She went outside and Nate was standing in the middle of the lawns.

She couldn't see his face clearly because it was so dark.

When she got closer she saw him standing there with his hands in his jean pockets.

He had no shirt on.

Levis never looked so good on a man ha-ha.

She was wearing a pink camisole with little plaid shorts.

She walked up to him and before saying anything he grabbed her hips and kissed her. Then he grabbed her hand and ran up the driveway and across the street to the woods.

Where are we going she yelled to him?

Shhh you'll see he said with a smirk on his face.

After about 3 minutes of running they saw an old car in the distance. They ran up to it and Nate opened the door for her and she went in.

He kneeled over her and he reached into his back pocket.

She wasn't nervous anymore.

Are you sure? He said

She loved how he always asked her and mad sure she was comfortable.

Yes she replied.

She could feel he was hard on her body so she decided to be spontaneous.

She sat up which made him sit up as well.

He had a confused look on his face.

She unzipped his zipper slightly then looked up at him smiling.

Keep going he said

She unzipped his jeans completely

While she was giving him a blowjob he kept moaning and giving remarks like that's good or faster.

When she was done he leaned down on top of her and they did it again.

After Nate laid with Alex cuddled in his arms.

I love you Alex he said.

I love you too.

I want you to always be honest with me so I'm going to be honest with you he said.

She wasn't sure what he was talking about so he leaned up.

I told you that I loved Hannah but that was fake love.

You are the first person I really love.

Alex felt so guilty.

She had to tell him.

I have to be honest too.

What is it?

What I'm about to tell you is completely true and you have to promise to love me even when I tell you.

What is it? Are you ok?

Yes but um I…am… a wizard!

A what…

I am a wizard. You know spells, potions, and all that stuff.

Ha-ha Nate laughed.

No I'm serious I'll show you.

She sat up in the car and said " I know it may cause sadness and pain but please give me some rain"

And automatically it began to rain.

He was so startled he go out of the car and she followed him.

Why didn't you tell me this before? He yelled in the rain.

Am I under some sort of spell right now?

No! I love you and you love me. There is no magic involved.

Are you joking?

I didn't know that was possible.

Oh let me tell you it's possible she said jokingly.

So are you like a witch?

Well we prefer wizard but yes.

Ha-ha ok well what can you do?

Before we do anything can we got out of the rain?

Ha-ha yea sure

Come with me he said.

They grabbed each other's hands and ran through the woods together until they reached their houses.

I'm really tired from all we did tonight she said with a smirk.

Oh yeah by the way thank you for that. I didn't realize you could do that he said.

Oh I'm just full of surprises she said with a smirk.

Well we will continue this magic lesson tomorrow said Alex

Sure thing he said then he kissed her and felt her up.

Bye Alex

Bye Nate


	10. Moving In

Chapter 10

**Moving In**

Ring!

WTF yelled Alex as she was woken by her boyfriend Nate.

When she saw the outside of her phone said Nate3 she immediately picked it up.

_**Hello?**_

_**Aw I love your squeaky morning voice Alex.**_

_**Thanks love**_

_**No problem, now get up because you have to give me my first magic lesson.**_

_**Well you can't use magic, you know that right?**_

_**Oh yea I just want you to teach me what you do so when we are married ill know what you're doing ha-ha.**_

_**Oh that has a ring to it "when were married" I love it said Alex.**_

_**I could say that all day future wife.**_

_**Bye future husband I'll be over in like ½ an hour.**_

_**Bye Love you**_

_**Love you too. **_

_**Click.**_

Future wife….. I like it Alex said to herself.

What? Justin said walking passed her room.

Are you seriously making a commitment to marriage at 15?

Justin I love him! You know what love is.

Don't you love Miranda?

Well actually I broke up with Miranda 2 days ago.

But you're so busy with Nate that you have no time for anything else!

OMG I'm sorry Justin.

I was actually going to come talk to you about it last night but you were gone. I assuming you we're with Nate right?

Well um yes but Justin…..

Oh that's enough of an explanation! Justin walked out of her room and slammed the door.

She ran down stairs and said hi to her parents.

Hi mom hi dad she said

But there was no answer.

Helloooo she yelled.

Oh now you want to spend time your family well it's too late Alex.

We have spoken to the Grays and they have decided to take you in with them because apparently you don't want to be a part of this family.

Pack your bags and we want you gone by 5:00!

OMG are you seriously giving me away.

Not permanently but until you learn the true concept of family we are.

I hate you guys.

She ran upstairs and jumped on her bed crying.

She packed up all of her stuff and ran out the door before anyone could say anything.

She ran in Nate's front door up to his room and in his door.

She walked in on him as he was on his computer.

He swiveled his chair around to see Alex standing in his room with tears streaming down her face suitcases in hand.

He immediately got up and embraced her.

What's wrong?

My parents think I don't know the meaning of family so they are making me move in with your family.

My family hates me.

OMG I'm so sorry Alex.

But…. Actually this is great!

What about this is great Alex replied.

You're going to be living with me!

OMG I was so caught up I didn't even realize!

This is fantastic said Nate with the biggest smile on his face.

We can have each other whenever we want to Nate said. Then he grabbed Alex and pushed her on his bed jokingly.

He crawled on top of her and starts to kiss her but then there was a knock on the door and it was Mrs. Gray.

Coming in she said and Nate quickly got off of her and sat back in his computer chair and she sat up on the bed.

Hey you two, Alex I'm so sorry and we are going to try to make this as painless as possible.

Follow me and I'll show you to your room.

Alex followed her across the hall to decent size bedroom, nothing special.

This will be your room and get as comfortable as you like.

She looked through the door across the hall to Nate's room and he was sitting on his computer chair looking at her with his big brown eyes.

Dinner!

They both came from their rooms and walked down the stairs like nothing was different.

You look nice said Nate as he handed her a note secretly and went down the stairs.

She stopped to open it and it read…..

_**Alex,**_

_**Meet me in my room at 11:00**_

_**Love Nate**_

She laughed and headed down stairs.

She sat at the open seat at the table.


	11. 11:00

Chapter 11

**11:00**

Hungry Alex?

Oh my gosh yes, thank you so much Mrs. Gray.

I'm really sorry about the situation but I really hope you will like it here.

Oh I will she said and looked at Nate with a smirk.

He put his left hand under the table and started to rub Alex's upper leg.

She started to laugh and everyone looked at her and she stopped immediately.

Dinner was not awkward at all, it was actually relaxing and much funnier than at home.

I really think I'm going to like it here.

When dinner was over they both went up the stairs and separated at the top to go to their separate rooms.

OMG time is going by so slow its 10:30 and I can't wait anymore she thought to herself.

She opened her door and everything was dark.

When it was finally 11:00 she quietly walked out of her room and opened Nate's door, were she foud him sitting on his computer.

Hey Nate she said and jumped onto the bed.

She was wearing her polka dot bra and her really cute boy shorts.

Wow, Alex you look amazing.

Come over here

He crawled on to the bed and pulled his shirt off, she saw a hanging dog tag necklace hanging from his neck and it had an A on it.

She grabbed the tag and kissed him.

You like it?

I love it!

I need you so bad Alex Russo.

I need you too.

He pulled her boy shorts off and kissed her neck and then her stomach and made his way down her body.

He was eating her out and Alex felt nothing she had ever felt before.

She moaned but Nate put his hand over her mouth so that his parents wouldn't hear them.

They both laughed and he went back down on her.

Then he reached into his bed side drawer again, but this time she actually saw what was actually in the drawer.

It was filled with condoms.

But at this point in their relationship it didn't bother her.

She didn't care who he was with before, she knew that they were going to be together forever.

In the morning Alex woke up in Nate's arms.

She got up put on some of Nate's clothes, but she woke him up.

Hey love, where are you going?

Back to my room before your parents wake up.

All of the sudden the door opened and it was Shane.

Woah there little bro is getting some action form the girl next door nice!

Shane get out of here now Nat yelled!

I'm going to go now she said jokingly

Alex started to walk across the hall.

"Good morning Alex, I like your boxers" said Mrs. Gray jokingly.

I need to talk to you and Nate before breakfast.

Nate was standing outside of his room in shock.

………..

Ok you guys, I knew this would happen.

I understand you guys are dating but how serious is it really?

Nate took Alex's left hand and stuck it out for his mom to see.

You're married?!

No we are promised to each other until we are old enough to get married.

OMG this is so fantastic I have a daughter in law!

Wow mom your ok with this?

Of course I'm ok with this, it's great you two are love.

Well you not upset that we had sex?

Nate! Yelled Alex

No she is cool Alex…I promise

No I'm fine with it, as long as you stay in your two rooms and you do it when no one else is around.

No one wants to walk in on that!

OMG Mrs. Gray you are like the coolest mom in the whole world.

No it's just that I understand being in love.

And if you want you two can share a room.

Really wow this is great mom, come on Alex let's move you in.

Thanks Mrs. Gray Bye

Bye honey.

……………………

Ok now you have like the best mom ever!

I know I never thought she would let us do whatever we want….

He grabbed her and put her on the bed and they started to laugh.

I can hear you Jason said as he passed the room and they started to laugh even more.


	12. Another Move for Alex

Chapter 12

Another move for Alex

Ok now that you're moved in, show me some of your magic!

Shhh nobody can know!

Why not?

Being a wizard is a secret, if someone found out my family's life would be a disaster.

Aw you're so cute Alex, being all secret heroine –ish ha-ha

Thanks so what do you want to see?

Hmmm well what can you do?

Um everything I am a wizard Nate

Oh right well…. How can you make someone love you? Ha-ha

Um I have no idea. I have never tried but I don't think we need magic for that and she leaned in and kissed him.

Just don't hide doing magic form me and I'll pick it up.

Well… I'm not so sure you will, it's really complicated.

What you don't think I'm smart enough for magic.

No its just that I have been doing it all my life.

True he said to Alex laughing.

Also I forgot to tell you, me and my siblings are competing to keep our powers.

What really? Why?

Well I don't think I'm going to get the powers because Justin is an amazing wizard.

You don't need them when your with me.

I love you Nate.

Hey I have a video shooting do you want to come with me?

Sure I live with you guys so I really don't have anywhere else to go.

Oh yeah I forgot ha-ha.

……………………………

Action!

Wow this is really cool! Alex said to herself.

Nate ran off the set for a break and came up to Alex and kissed her forehead.

Hey love, are you liking the video?

OMG yes it so cool!

Well you know what would make it even cooler?

What?

If you were in it!

What!?

You're going appear as my girlfriend in it!

OMG are you serious?

Yes, now go to hair and makeup!

She leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips!

Ok see you in a little bit she said as she was being pulled off by people who worked on the shoot.

……………..

My mom just called me and told me that I am not living at your house anymore and that she bought me an apartment in L.A. They still don't want me to move back in, so Justin has agreed to move in with me.

I'm sorry Hun; I will stay with you every night Nate said sleepily

OMG my favorite part is when you have the mustache Shane said Mitchie laughing hard.

Shane, Mitchie, Alex, Nate, and Kaitlin from Camp Rock were all sitting at a table together getting ice cream.

I know I think that was my favorite part too said Shane.

Are you alright there Nate? Said Kaitlin laughing

Nate was sitting at the table falling asleep.

Everyone laughed at him!

Oh come on guys he's tired ha-ha.

Alex can we go? Said Nate

Sure lets go

Bye guys

Bye guysss said Nate dragging out his words.

By Nate said everyone

When Mitchie opened the apartment door she gasped.

It was huge!

Wow said Nate leaning against the doorway.

Can we go to bed said Nate

Sure if I can find where my bedroom is, OMG said Alex scared when a boy in a towel walked past her

Oh hey Alex, do you like the apartment.

WTF you could have told me you were here.

Oh sorry I didn't think it mattered, your room is upstairs and the last door on the right, is Nate staying?

Yeah um put clothes on please Alex said taking Nates hand and leading him upstairs,

What's up Justin said Nate sleepily

Night Nate

……..

When they got to the room they looked around and it was huge, much bigger than her one at home.

She had her own bathroom and a walk in closet, the bed was king sized and Nate walked over to the

side of the bed and took off his shirt and pants and fell onto the bad with only his boxers on.

I don't think I've ever seen you this tired Alex said

Nate shrugged his shoulders and laid back on the bed and stared at Alex.

Alex was taking off her clothes and putting her pajamas on.

You're so beautiful Alex Nate said almost asleep.

Thank you and Alex leaned over the bed and kissed him on the cheek.

She crawled into bed with him.

Come here he said in a joking voice and pulled her close to him.

They cuddled with each other all night until they fell asleep.


	13. Justin Hot?

Chapter 13

Justin…Hot?

Morning Hun, did you sleep well

I always have a good sleep in your arms.

Your cute Nate said jokingly and kissed her on the forehead.

Then they heard one of the doors open and close so they went outside to see who it was.

Nate threw on a tee shirt and they went into the hallway where they saw a blonde girl about their age.

Um hello can I help you with something? Alex said.

No I spent the night with Justin and now I'm leaving she said.

You spent the night with JUSTIN!

My brother …..like the tall brunette kid?

Um yea who else he's so hot.

What! Justin's not hot and you can go.

The girl left and Alex went to Justin's room and knocked on the door hardly.

Justin come out here now !

Alex what do you want?

Since when are you having sex and since when do people think you're hot…except Harper?

Since we moved here and nobody knows who I am.

This move was the best thing I ever did.

Since I'm 18 I can be your legal guardian and we never have to go home!

OMG I would never go back anyway, they kicked me out of their home at the age of 16!

But can Nate live with us too?

Yon Nate is cool I don't mind.

Thanks man said Nate coming up behind Alex.

He held on to her hips and swayed back and forth slightly.

But my bedroom is completely off limits for you two to be having sex. Ok

That's my only rule!

Ha-ha they all laughed.

Want breakfast? Nate said to them

Sure they both said

I mean I owe you guys for letting me move in with you.

Today I will go and get my stuff.

Is that ok?

Yea its fine, you can move in whenever you want said Alex

Can you make your world famous pancakes? Saqid alex

Sure love

Whipped! Said Justin while coughing

Justin, are you serious, who has got the girl?

You…. He said defeated.

OMG Nate these are so good!

Thanks

What are we doing today??

Well Alex I got a call from mom this morning and school starts for us tomorrow.

Where are you going to go Nate Said?

Um East High or something like that….

OMG that's where I go too.

Looks like we will be the newest junior couple at east high.

Of course she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

Who else goes there?

Well my best friend Jake Ryan goes there…. Have you seen him on the zombie slayer?

Who hasn't said Alex Loudly?

But how come we haven't seen him all summer?

He was in India shooting Zombie Slayer the Movie and he gets back tomorrow before school.

Does Hannah go there asked Alex Interrupting Nate

Well I'm not sure she usually doesn't go to school because of shooting and all that but last time I checked she was being home schooled.

Oh good I don't like her!

Shane will be a senior with me right? Said Justin

Yes he will be.

Well let's go to your place and get all of our stuff and bring it here.

……….

Is that all of it said Alex to Nate as they got into the car.

Yea im pretty sure, I just wanted to tell you that I am so glad that im moving in with you because I love you more than anything else in the entire world and nothing could change that. I think this move will make our relationship stronger.

Aw I love you too Nate.

So are you excited for the new school?

Well yes and no

Im excited because you will be there but I'm also not excited because what if people don't like me?

And what if it is because I'm dating you?

Oh don't say that everyone will love you and it will be fine.

Ok whatever you say Nate she said with assurance.


	14. Freaking Awesome

Chapter 14

Ring!

Oh no first day of school …

Summer is over Nate!

Uh don't remind me he said

They both laughed.

I have to take a shower Alex said

I'll take one with you he said in a complete straight voice and they both started to laugh again.

They both got up form bed and ran to the bathroom and turned on the water. They both got naked and got in.

Nate kissed Alex on her neck and she moaned.

After getting out of the shower Alex went into the middle of the room and said

"I need and outfit that's really cool, I need an outfit to go to school"

She spun around fast and she was wearing yellow skinny jeans with a black tee-shirt.

Very appropriate she thought.

That was freaking awesome!

Do it to me!

Ha-ha ok.

"He needs an outfit that's really cool he needs and outfit to go to school"

He spun around fast and was wearing black skinnies with a white tee-shirt and a jacket.

Nice she said

OMG that's sooooo cool.

Ok come on lets go to school she said to him.

As they pulled up to the school Alex got really nervous and grabbed Nate's hand really fast.

Calm down Hun he said laughing

Everything will be fine I promise.

You promise.

I promise

She leaned in and kissed him and they got out of the car.

All eyes were on them as they walked through the hallway to Alex's first class.

Everyone's looking at us she whispered to him.

They are just jealous of how sexy we look together he whispered back.

She laughed and continued to walk.

Ok Alex this is your homeroom, have fun he said jokingly

Oh thanks for the support he said jokingly back and out of the blue he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

She heard an oooo from everywhere and they both started to smile through the kiss and laugh.

Bye love she said

Bye love he said back and she went into class.

………………

Alex Russo?

Here she said

Everyone looked at her.

Everyone this is Alex Russo she just transferred here this summer form NY.

So Alex do you know anyone yet?

Well the only people I know right now are Shane and Nate Gray and all the girls looked at her in jealousy.

Well I'm sure you will make lots of friends here at East high.

…………………

Ring

Is that the lunch bell? Asked Alex

Yea hi I'm Gabriella I was new last year.

Really how did you handle it.

Well I ended up dating the most popular guy in school troyl…well next to the Gray brothers.

Well I'm actually dating Nate already…

OMG really is it serious?

Um kind of … we moved in together.

OMG really this is crazy, the last long relationship he was in was with Hannah.

I know but it doesn't bother me.

That cool of you.

Well you want to go to lunch with me, I sit with troy and the gray brothers anyway.

Um sure I guess.

They sat down at the table.

Babe this is Alex, Alex this is my boyfriend Troy

Nice to meet you.

This girl is Nate's girlfriend.

Oh yea Nate told me he was dating someone hot.

Then he winked at her and they all laughed

Nate walked over to the table surprised.

Hey babe what are you doing here ?

I went to your locker but you weren't there so I figured you came her but how do you know Gabriella and troy?

Well me and Gabriella mat in my last class and well yea…they laughed and he sat down next to her, and kissed her.

Whoa there Gabriella said

PDA

Oh shut up Gabby

You know you love me and they all laughed.

OMG next summer I'm working at Lava Springs Country Club with you guys.

Wont you create a little bit a chaos said Gabriella

No, but it seems like so much fun and Alex is going to come work with us too.

Cool, your officially a wild cat said Troy.

Suddenly Shane came over and sat down at the table.

Hey Alex, what's up guys??

Nothing everyone said.

So how do you like school so far?

Well um its ok I guess.

You guess?

School with me is amazing Nate said jokingly and she laughes.

He kissed her forehead and said I love you and I know you will love this school.

Ring!

What bell it that? Asked Alex

Lunch is over, thank god only one more hour of this! Troy Said

Alex meet me at my car after school, ok? Said Nate while leaving to go to class

OK love you bye

Love you Alex.

...........


End file.
